MIRAI no Messeji
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Haruno Sakura merupakan siswi paling bermasalah di sekolah. Ia memiliki beragam catatan kasus buruk semenjak dua tahun terakhir. Suatu hari pesan singkat dengan pengirim berinisialkan 'MIRAI' tampil di layar ponselnya. Entah bagaimana tapi perlahan MIRAI maupun Ketua OSIS yang bawel itu mulai mewarnai dunianya yang semula kelabu. / Special for Audry Phantomhive /


Yoo! Haru-_chan desu_~! Yoroshiku neh'-')~ Ini pertama kalinya _atashi_ bikin fanfic Naruto. Dan cerita ini khusus _atashi_ persembahkan untuk..

**Audry Phantomhive**

(06 April)

_Otanjoubi omeedetou gozaimasu_! :'* Semoga dirimu suka cerita gaje ini *mati*

1. Iya. Gua tau alurnya kecepetan. :'V

2. Endingnya gaje.. *mojok pundung/?*

3. Udah ah capek segitu aja. #dzigh

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -) _**Typo, **__**AU, **__**OOC, dkk.**_

_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
**_

_Main Pairing :_

**Naruto X Sakura**

_** Read and Review please.. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**MIRAI no Messeji**

"Ya Tuhan.. Kau lagi?"

Celetuk Jiraiya-_sensei _dongkol seraya mendesah pasrah. Situasi kelas 2-5 kala itu sunyi seketika dan seluruh pandangan tersedot pada daun pintu yang baru didobrak. Disana, di ambang pintu tampak jelas tipikal gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu yang tengah bersandar-ria. Sepasang pinputih tulang menggantung pada daun telinganya, memblokir separuh pendengaran gadis ini.

"Haruno Sakura. Apa kau sadar ini sudah masuk jam kedua? Kemana saja kau, hah?!" timpal guru bersurai putih mencuat itu memakai nada yang dinaikkan satu oktaf. Ia ; Haruno Sakura hanya memutar sepasang kelereng _hazel-_nya bosan sembari memampangkan senyum kecut.

"Cerewet benar. Dasar pak tua genit," sambarnya.

Bukan hal yang tak wajar jika yang disebut.. ralat, diberi nama julukan langsung melongo. Respon singkat Jiraiya-_sensei_ sirna lalu tergantikan dengan otot syaraf wajahnya yang berkedut-kedut. Tanda bahwa yang dinyatakan Sakura sama sekali bukan lah kalimat yang menyenangkan.

Guru itu menggebrak mejanya cukup keras, "Siapa yang kau sebut− Hei aku belum selesai denganmu!" tukas Jiraiya-_sensei_ tatkala maniknya menangkap basah muridnya itu sama sekali tak menggubris dirinya. Sakura justru lanjut beranjak ke bangkunya, mengatur volume paling tinggi hingga musik dari _earphone_-nya sayup-sayup menembus keluar.

Setelah menyibak bagian depan surai merah mudanya, Sakura memulai ritual tidur-dan-acuhkan-nya. Pria paruh abad itu melontarkan sumpah serapah kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya. Kesabarannya sudah dikuras habis-habisan oleh gadis ini.

Sayangnya para guru tak dapat berbuat banyak.

Meski begitu seorang Haruno Sakura tetaplah putri tunggal dari pendonor terbesar di Konoha _High_. Sudah banyak sekali catatan kasus buruk yang diperbuatnya. Kepribadiannya juga tak jarang meghebohkan seisi sekolah. Sebagai contoh sikapnya baru-baru ini pada Jiraiya-_sensei_ yang sukses membuat semua yang menyaksikan mencelos.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi memecah ketegangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI no Messeji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu berlari kecil kearahnya, "Haruno!" Suara yang tidak asing bagi Sakura menyeru namanya. Dan karena sudah sangat tidak asing Ia berharap banyak agar suara itu lenyap kala itu juga.

"Ikut denganku, bagaimana juga kau harus meminta maaf pada Jiraiya-_sensei_ atas kelakuanmu pagi tadi," racau pemuda bersurai kuning mencuat itu.

Sakura mendengus malas, "Kalau para guru menagih permintaan maafku seharusnya mereka sudah memanggilku ke ruang BK. Jadi bukan urusanmu _kaichou_," ujarnya gusar. Gadis itu sempat berniat pergi sebelum setelahnya langkahnya ditahan oleh ketua OSIS garis miring Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa?" kilah Sakura.

"Tidak dan tidak. Guru kerjanya ya mengajar, bukannya mengundang murid sepertimu masuk keluar ruang kerja mereka tiap hari. Juga apa kau lupa kalau para guru bahkan kepala sekolah sudah lepas tangan atas tingkahmu? Aku sebagai Konoha _no kaichou_ diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurusmu jadi ini jelas urusanku," Manik biru langitnya memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. Penjelasan panjang lebarnya itu sukses membuat gadis itu terkikik dalam hati, memikirkan ternyata si _**baka**__ichou_ bisa juga bertindak serius saat diperlukan.

"Aku tetap tak mau maaf saja."

"Oh~ itu berarti tak masalah jika aku menyita ini?"

"Ap−"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membelalakkan matanya kala melihat benda yang diangkat sejajar pada samping kepala Naruto. Pemuda itu memasang cengiran konyolnya sembari terkekeh.

"Hei itu ponsel dan _earphone_ ku! Sejak kapan kau−"

"Kalau mau barangmu kembali.. Ikuti saja perintahku." Sakura hendak membuka rahangnya untuk protes tapi pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba menyeret tubuh gadis itu bersamanya.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, sang ketua OSIS lah yang mengawali serta menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya kesana. Dan kebetulan sekali Jiraiya-_sensei_ yang biasanya pulang cepat setelah bel pulang masih disana. Bahkan beliau yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Pemuda itu menyikut-nyikut bahu Sakura, "Ng?" Yang disikut bergumam tak jelas. Naruto sontak memberinya tatapan mana-ucapan-maaf-mu beserta senyum tipis yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Kelereng pemuda itu sesekali berguling ke samping menegaskan.

"Aku dipaksa kesini jadi selamanya aku takkan berkata maa− _Ittai_!" Sebelum sempat menghabiskan kalimatnya, Naruto keburu menempeleng kepala gadis itu.

"Ulangi. Atau katakan selamat tinggal pada 'temanmu'," desis pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Sakura menanggapinya dengan decakan di lidah dan tangan yang masih mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Ya ya terserah. _Gomen_."

"Belum cukup untukku." Timpal Naruto kembali.

"_Gomenasai_."

"Dimana kira-kira bisa kucelupkan benda ini ya?"

"Ukh! _Su-Sumimasen_!"

Seru Sakura sedikit terburu-buru. Jiraiya-_sensei _meminta waktu untuk berbicara cukup dengannya saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir satu dua kata maaf takkan cukup meredakan emosinya yang meledak besar pagi ini. Jadilah ketua OSIS meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Diluar sana seseorang ternyata tengah menunggu Naruto, "Oy. Lama seperti biasa, _dobe_? Apa Haruno menyulitkanmu lagi?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam dengan sedikit bagiannya yang lagi-lagi mencuat. Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk leher pemuda itu ; Sasuke. _Onyx_ Sasuke menggeser ke arahnya.

"Tenang saja _teme_! Sedikit sedikit aku sudah bisa menjinakannya, aku hebat ya? Puji aku!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepalan tangan pada dadanya, bangga. Sasuke menghela nafas atas kelakuan kekanak-kanakan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu rencanamu berikutnya?"

"Um.. Itu sih _hi-mit-su_! Rahasia~!" Naruto kembali menyengir-ria seraya membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI no Messeji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK!**

Sakura menghempas tubuhnya diatas kasur _king size _nan empuk miliknya. Seluruh penat di persendiannya menyebabkan pening di kepalanya bertambah parah. Ini semua akibat waktu 3 jam yang dijalaninya untuk mendengar petuah guru bersurai putih tercinta itu. Membayangkan wajah guru itu pun cukup untuk membuat Sakura mual.

Ponsel gadis itu –yang sempat disita− bergetar menunjukkan panggilan masuk. Sakura langsung mengangkatnya malas tanpa melihat nama pemanggil.

"_Moshi-moshi_.. Eh Ino? Janji main yang kemarin? Dengar ya aku minta maaf, seseorang yang menyebalkan menjarah bendaku dan− Bukan dia! Tapi ketua OSIS yang sok itu.. Yasudah nanti aku bolos saja untuk membayar hutang janjiannya.. Hn _Goukon _saja, asal cowok-cowoknya tampan seperti Sai-_senpai_ aku mau.. Sudah ya.. _Jya_." Sakura mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan gadis disebrang ponselnya itu.

Keadaan rumah itu kembali sunyi senyap.

Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Nyatanya meski lelah Ia sama sekali belum mengantuk. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan tidur di rumah besar dengan hanya para pelayan yang menemani. Dan Sakura bukan tipe remaja perempuan yang tertarik pada kisah cinta terlarang antara majikan-pelayan demi mengusir kejenuhannya.

Orang tuanya? Ah mereka sih sudah lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu bercerai. Sekarang Sakura tinggal bersama ibunya yang merupakan seorang _artist _mancanegara. Lalu ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pengusaha ternama berencana untuk menikahi janda muda yang ditinggal cerai suaminya pula. Orang-orang sesibuk mereka tak mungkin sempat meladeni putri semata wayangnya itu.

Kalau-kalau ibunya pulang dari konser mendunia-nya pun pasti bakal menggandeng seorang pria alias pacar barunya masuk ke 'istana' keluarga Haruno. Tiap kali pulang pria yang dibawanya selalu berbeda.

Pada awalnya sikap Sakura yang begini tidak lain dimaksudkan untuk mengemis perhatian pada kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Namun sayang hasilnya nihil. Yang bisa dilakukan mereka hanya ikut serta mendonor pada tempat gadis itu menuntut ilmu. Julukan 'keluarga pendonor paling berjasa untuk Konoha _High_' tidak menggerakkan hatinya sedikit pun. Tidak ada rasa bersyukur pula.

Beberapa kasus yang ada pada dirinya selama dua tahun terakhir antara lain penindasan terhadap salah seorang teman sekelas, pemerasan terhadap adik kelas, sampai dengan tindak kekerasan terhadap sekolah tetangga yang merupakan kasus terburuknya. Itu karena Sakura nyaris menghabisi nyawa salah satu dari musuhnya. Hal lainnya yaitu etika buruknya terhadap guru, meraih nilai terendah di angkatannya, bolos sekolah, dan lain sebagainya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Lagi-lagi ponsel merah pucatnya bergetar. _Icon_ pesan singkat terpapar pada _home screen_ ponsel Sakura tersebut. Namun pesan itu tak memiliki nama pengirim−bukan nomor juga tapi sungguhan 'tanpa nama'. Raut wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu diterjang rasa penasaran, menyebabkan kejengahannya menguap seketika.

_From : No Name_

_ Subject : #1_

_ Message : Halo Haruno Sakura. Namaku _MIRAI_, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya._

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "MIRAI? _Mirai.. _Masa depan..?" gumamnya tanpa suara. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sakura mendengus sebagai atensinya terhadap pesan singkat itu. Ia berspekulasi kalau MIRAI atau apalah itu sekedar orang yang berniat menjahilinya.

"Cih. Aneh betul isi email ini,"desisnya kemudian perlahan memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya kala gadis itu tengah menyantap sarapan di hari Minggu pagi, email tak terbaca lagi-lagi menghiasi layar ponselnya. Pesan singkat pertama, kedua, dan ketiga datang dari Kiba, Choji, dan Ino. Tapi begitu membaca nama pengirim di pesan keempat Sakura langsung tergiur untuk membuka yang satu ini terlebih dahulu.

_From : _MIRAI

_ Subject : #2_

_ Message : Apa pesan kemarin membuatmu bingung? Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengulang perkenalannya._

_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal._

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" imbuh gadis itu. Kelereng _hazel-_nya memindai kembali dan menemukan nama 'MIRAI' di kolom pengirim. Aneh karena seingatnya Ia tidak menyimpan kontak MIRAI semalam. Bukan hanya karena tak ingin tapi bukankan pesan tanpa nomor memang tidak dapat disimpan? Memikirkan segala asumsi membuat Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ibu jarinya hendak menekan tombol dan membuka pesan lain, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura mengurung niatnya sewaktu pesan baru dari si misterius itu masuk.

_From : _MIRAI

_ Subject : #3_

_ Message : Masih rancu? Baiklah biar kujelaskan lebih lanjut._

_Intinya yaitu aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah aku._

_Dengan kata lain aku dirimu di masa mendatang, sekitar 10 tahun dari waktumu sekarang._

_Tujuanku? Sudah pasti memperbaiki sifat mengerikanku diwaktumu._

_Apa kau tahu kenapa susah payah aku melakukan ini?_

_Asal kau tahu masa depanmu bakal selamanya suram tanpa perubahan._

_Aku takkan memberitahumu kejadian seperti apa yang bisa membuatku berkata begitu, karena itu sama saja melanggar dimensi waktu. Meski yang kulakukan juga termasuk pelanggaran._

_Aku teman, karena dirimu sendiri tak mungkin berniat buruk jadi kau harus percaya!_

Kalau ini ilustrasi manga, penggambaran yang tepat adalah Sakura dengan asap mengepul keluar dari otaknya. Pesan itu dilihat dari mana pun susah untuk dipercaya. Sampai Ia menemukan catatan tambahan di bawah pesan ketiga itu.

_Silahkan tanya apa saja seputar dirimu, akan kujawab agar kau percaya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI no Messeji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 bulan kemudian..

" Hm.. 'Sebenarnya jika aku mau berusaha dan bangkit, pasti hal yang lebih baik akan dengan sendirinya menghampiriku.. Bukankah kau berpikir serupa?' Ukh tepat sekali," kelit gadis bersurai merah muda itu sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sakura kini sudah terbiasa mendapat pesan singkat dari MIRAI. MIRAI yang awalnya diragukannya namun sudah 100% terpercaya, begitu pikir gadis ini. Karena beberapa bulan yang lalu Ia sudah mendapat keyakinan akibat sesi tanya jawabnya dengan MIRAI mendapat persentase sempurna atas kecocokan jawaban darinya.

MIRAI perlahan membuka hati serta pikiran Sakura.

Sebagai contoh pesan ke 52-nya yang menyangkut kedua orang tua Sakura.

_From : _MIRAI

_ Subject : #52_

_ Message : Ayo diriku tak boleh patah semangat!_

_Aku yakin kau sudah berhasil meningkatkan nilaimu, tapi usaha saja tidak cukup._

_Diriku disana masih gundah masalah _Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san _kan?_

_Cobalah berpikir prestasi itu bukan semata-mata hadiah untuk mereka, tapi persepsikan juga hal itu sebagai penunjang di masa mendatang…_

_Aku yakin hubunganmu dengan mereka suatu saat akan membaik._

_Untuk sekarang? Mari terus berusaha bersama-sama._

Sakura menarik kedua sudut kecil pada bibirnya sewaktu melihat-lihat kembali isi pesan dari MIRAI. Entah sejak kapan namun pesan-pesan itu sekarang telah menjadi harta karun berharganya. Konyol tapi sejujurnya Sakura sedikit merasa terkesan dengan dirinya yang lain itu. Mungkin karena terus menjalani hidup penuh penyesalan MIRAI jadi punya banyak pengalaman. Dan kini karena penerapan itu tak lagi berlaku pada diri Sakura di usianya yang ke-27, makanya tercipta lah MIRAI sebagai tokoh penengah antar masa kini dan masa depan.

Seseorang berdehem dan menginterupsi lamunan Sakura.

"Apa yang membuat Sakura_-sama_ sesenang ini ya~?" goda pemuda itu dengan sebelah alis yang dinaik turunkan. Sakura terlonjak dan segera mengatupkan ponselnya.

"Bah, mau tahu saja kamu.. Naruto!" Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda dengan manik biru langit itu.

"Oke. Sekarang wajahmu jadi makin menggelikan _bakaichou_," timpal Sakura sembari melepas tonjokan tepat di dagu Naruto. Yang ditonjok sudah jelas langsung mengaduh, sedikit air menggenang di sudut matanya karena menahan sakit.

Lalu pemuda lain ngeloyor masuk ke ruang OSIS, "..Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya suara nge-bass itu dengan nada kebingungan. Kedua orang yang sudah didalam terlebih dahulu, menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Yo Sasuke! Bergabung lah dengan kami," seru pemuda bersurai kuning yang baru pulih itu cerah. Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Irisnya menatap Sasuke riang.

"Ya! Kemari Sasuke, disebelahku−"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu tempat duduk itu justru diambil alih oleh Naruto. Bahkan tangan Sakura nyaris terduduki olehnya. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu memaparkan cengiran yang merupakan _trade mark_-nya.

"Silahkan Sasuke-_dono_ yang menjadi sang raja sekarang.." Naruto menunjuk kursi kosong yaitu kursi ketua OSIS yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'tahtanya'. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya memegangi jidatnya. Setelah berkata 'terserah' pemuda bersurai hitam itu benar duduk disana.

Di lain sisi semburat merah muda muncul di permukaan wajah Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka bertiga ini sejak kapan tahu-tahu sudah bersahabat. Kabar mengejutkan lainnya adalah hari itu tepat sebulan semenjak Sakura ditarik masuk keanggotaan OSIS. Semua berkat peringkat tiga yang diperolehnya di ujian sekolah, menjadikannya mudah untuk sang ketua OSIS meyakinkan guru akan perubahan pesat pada diri Sakura. Bahkan berhasil mendapat izin untuk melantiknya menjadi anggota. Ya dengan jaminan bakal ada perubahan yang lebih baik lagi dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

"_K-Kaichou_, Sakura-_san_, a-aku membawakan teh unt-untuk kalian.. E-Eh ada Uchiha-_kun_ juga?" Sosok mungil itu mendekat dengan langkah canggung. Hinata, sang wakil ketua OSIS itu punya tingkat kegugupan yang tinggi.

Sasuke mengibas tangannya, "Oh buatku tidak perlu, aku sudah beli jus tadi," jelasnya. Sakura menendang Naruto dari tempat duduknya kemudian menawari Hinata duduk. Lagi, Naruto meringis namun dengan memegangi bokongnya sambil berguling di lantai sekarang.

Mengejutkan bukan mengetahui Sakura sedikit demi sedikit sudah dapat akur dengan teman sekelas di kelas satu yang sempat ditindasnya? Orang itu Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun perkembangan hidup Sakura ternyata tak semulus yang Ia kira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI no Messeji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pantas saja aneh waktu mengetahui nilaimu naik drastis dan sikapmu membaik.. Jadi itu semua bohong?!" bentak Kakashi-_sensei_ selaku guru BK. Gadis bermanik _hazel _itu mendelik kearahnya penuh ketidakpercayaan. Masing-masing pria dan wanita duduk disampin kanan dan kirinya. Mereka adalah orang tua Sakura yang secara ajaib dapat memenuhi panggilan sekolah saat itu.

"Bukan begitu _sensei_!" kelit Sakura parau. Pandangannya tak dapat menfokus hanya pada Kakashi-_sensei_, karena sesekali matanya bergeser cepat ke samping kanan maupun kirinya. Mereka ; Nyonya dan tuan Haruno memberi tatapan kecewa pada putrinya itu.

Jadi yang terjadi sebenarnya begini.

Di perjalanan pulang Sakura disergap siswa-siswa dari sekolah tetangga yang memendam dendam padanya. Awalnya Ia tak menggubris mereka dan lanjut memerhatikan layar ponselnya. Lalu seseorang diantara siswa itu merebut ponsel Sakura saat gadis itu lengah.

"Nih bicara sama ponsel bututmu!"

Setelah melemparnya ke tanah, ponsel itu dinjak-injak oleh para siswa itu. Ponsel yang menyimpan harta paling berharga Sakura. Saking geramnya Ia menghajar salah seorang siswa –yang merebut ponselnya− sampai babak belur. Kakashi-_sensei _sendiri lah yang menangkap basah peristiwa itu.

"Tapi mereka menghancurkan harta berhargaku!" jelas Sakura.

"Benda berharga? Maksudmu PONSEL?! Hal seperti itu tinggal kau bilang, _Otou-san_ juga bisa membelikan yang lebih bagus untukmu!" sentak ayah gadis itu keras. Air mata Sakura berluncuran turun makin deras.

Suaranya bertambah sendu, "Kalian memangnya tahu apa tentangku?!"

Ibu Sakura bangkit dengan cepat dari tempat duduknya, menampakkan kemurkaan terbesarnya. Ia mengangkat lengannya tinggi lalu diayunkannya kearah wajah Sakura. Kemudian timbul bunyi keras darinya.

**PLAAK!**

Tapi tamparan itu salah mendarat. Malah mendarat di wajah pemuda bersurai kuning itu yang hendaknya melindungi gadis dibelakang punggungnya. Seisi ruangan tergelak dengan pemandangan itu.

Naruto menatap sang ibu jengah, "Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi perkataan putri anda sama sekali tidak salah. Maksudku kapan kalian pernah memperhatikannya?" ujarnya.

"Saya tidak tahu harta berharga macam apa yang dimaksud Sakura, namun untuknya bergantung pada ponsel itu.. Apa tidak terlalu menyedihkan?" timpal pemuda itu sembari mengepal tangannya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

"Naruto.. Kau tak perlu repot.."

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menoleh singkat dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Ia juga menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu. Sementara Sakura semakin tak bisa menahan air asin dari irisnya yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Apa kalian tak berpikir bahwa hal itu sama seperti menyatakan kesepiannya selama ini? Padahal kalau kalian ada untuknya pasti tidak begini jadinya," Kedua orang tua itu terdiam.

Ayah Sakura yang terlebih dahulu membuka percakapan, "Sakura.. Apa itu benar nak?" imbuh sang ayah serak. Sakura sempat ragu untuk menguar isi hatinya, lalu Ia teringat akan pesan terakhir dari MIRAI.

_Terkadang agar mereka sadar perasaan sebenarnya, kata-kata diperlukan._

Sakura membulatkan tekadnya, "..A-Aku selalu kesepian. _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ tak pernah ada disaat aku menginginkan kalian menjagaku dari dunia luar. Lalu waktu di sekolah menengah pertama.. Aku berusaha menjadi anak teladan tapi tak membuahkan apapun, kalian malah berpisah. L-Lalu ternyata menjadi anak bermasalah pun sama saja.. Ak-Aku takut!"

Tangisan ibu Sakura menambah kegaduhan ruangan, kemudian dia dan ayah Sakura mulai mendekap putri mereka erat. Persis seperti yang selama ini diidamkan Sakura. Kakashi-_sensei _hanya dapat bungkam dan Naruto yang ada didekat Sakura ditarik masuk kedalam lingkup pelukan itu oleh nyonya Haruno.

Kesalah pahaman terselesaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit kini sudah berwarna senja. Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya tampak lebih luas dari biasanya. Tampak dari belakang, rambut pemuda itu seolah berkilauan bermandikan cahaya senja. Surainya jadi memiliki warna keemasan.

"Naruto, yang tadi itu aku benar-benar berterima kasih!"

"Pft− Itu sudah yang kelima kalinya." Pemuda itu terkekeh dengan tingkah Sakura kala itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai ajakan bergandengan yang tanpa ragu disambut oleh gadis bersurai merah muda dibelakangnya. Mungkin sebenarnya Sakura tidak sadar namun Naruto sengaja untuk tidak mengingatkannya.

Sakura sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya sekarang, "Hei Naruto," imbuhnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Sesuatu?" Ia menempelkan telunjuk pada pelipisnya, mencoba berpikir.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku mau Sakura menciumku!" lanjutnya seraya mendekatkan wajah yang dibumbui cengiran khasnya. Wajah Sakura seketika berubah menjadi sematang dan semerah gurita rebus. Naruto seakan puas akan respon gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil, Ia memundurkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hanya bercand− Hmph?!"

Sakura segera menarik dasi yang menggantung di jenjang leher pemuda itu dan membawa bibirnya berlabuh dengan milik Naruto. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto keduanya jadi sama 'matang'nya. Bola mata gadis itu menampik dan menatap kakinya berada, sementara Naruto menyentuh permukaan bibirnya diantara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"..Padahal maksudku ciuman di pipi loh."

"Cerewet, kalau protes kuhajar kau."

Senyuman itu mekar di wajah si pemuda. Tangan Sakura membuka seakan mencoba menggapai matahari terbenam dihadapannya. Pada sang mentari gadis itu mempertontonkan cengiran langkanya.

_Lihatlah _MIRAI, _akan kujalani hidupku dengan segenap hati!_ batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI no Messeji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 tahun kemudian..

**Sakura's POV**

Semenjak saat itu aku tak pernah mendapat pesan dari MIRAI lagi. Tapi diluar dugaan aku menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik tahun ini. _Okaa-san_ meninggalkan pacar-pacarnya dan _Otou-san _membatalkan pernikahannya dengan janda itu. Kabar terbaiknya adalah mereka sudah kembali menikah dan hidup bersama-sama lagi denganku.

Meski begitu terkadang aku merindukan pesan singkat dari MIRAI.

Beberapa kali aku berandai jika pesan dari MIRAI muncul di layar ponsel baru yang dibelikan _Otou-san _di ulang tahun ke-18 ku. Yah jadi disinilah aku, di kelas 3-1 mengenang masa-masa lampauku. Dan lagi siapa sangka Hinata, gadis yang sempat kutindas, saat sekelas denganku lagi di kelas 3 menjadi sahabatku?

**Trrt!**

Ponsel hijau tosca itu bergetar dan nyaris jatuh karena kutaruh di pinggir meja. Kurasa itu dari Sasuke, katanya dia mau meminjam.. Hah? Ini tidak mungkin. Jika aku tak salah baca pengirim pesan singkat ini..

_From : _MIRAI

_Subject : Pesan terakhir_

_ Message : Bagaimana kabar diriku?_

_Aku yakin kau sudah bisa mengatasi segalanya bahkan tanpaku, benar?_

_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengirimu pesan lagi.._

_Sebenarnya waktu itu aku belum sempat menyampaikan hal penting padamu._

_Aku tahu pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukmu loh!_

…

MIRAI! Eh tunggu tunggu.. Pasangan yang ditakdirkan? Padahal baru saja kembali tapi MIRAI pintar sekali mencecarku dengan rasa ingin tahu. Membayangkan aku bakal jadi secerdik itu senang sekali rasanya. Namun rasa gugup bercampur penasaran mendominasi diriku saat ini. Kulanjutkan membaca pesan itu.

…

_Sebentar lagi dia akan datang dengan sendirinya ke tempat kau berada.._

_Bersabarlah, nanti juga kau pasti tahu. _

Tepat seusainya aku membaca isi pesan itu sepotong suara membangunkanku. Suara itu menyerukan namaku dengan nada penuh keceriaan. Dan suara itu datang dari pemuda yang kala itu berpijak dibelakangku. Pemuda yang membuka warna pada kehidupan kelabuku.

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra..!" Juga seperti biasa, senyumnya selalu menyilaukan penglihatan.

"N-N-Naruto..?"

Pasangan takdirku adalah pemuda ini? Gawat aku bisa-bisa salah tingkah. Sekarang aku celingak-celingukkan, kakiku tak dapat diam, dan mulutku menganga. Oh sudah telat untuk menutupi kegelisahanku sekarang. Kira-kira bagaimana respon Na−

"Hahaha! Kamu panik amat? Coba baca pesannya sampai habis dulu.."

Kenapa dia tertawa? Kenapa dia tahu tentang pesan ini segala?! Baik akan kuturuti perkataannya.

…

_Maaf ya.. Sebenarnya aku bukannya orang dari masa depan_

_Selama ini aku berbohong padamu,_

_Eit tunggu! Jangan marah dulu, ini karena aku selalu memperhatikan Sakura loh~_

_Jadi tak masalah kan kalau aku membayangkan masa depanmu?_

_Real Sender : Uzumaki Naruto_

**DEG!**

Mulutku kini berada pada ambang membuka dan menutup. Kelopak mataku membuka lebar hingga membentuk bulatan sempurna. Bulatan sempurna yang menatapi sepasang iris biru langit pemuda itu. Naruto membentuk dua tanda 'peace' menggunakan jarinya.

"Haruno Sakura _desu_~" ujarnya menggunakan imitasi suara perempuan anehnya. Aku berjalan cepat kearahnya. Pemuda itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan segera menutupi semburan tawanya. Aku memberinya tatapan tolong-jelaskan-semua-ini.

Untungnya Ia mengerti, "Mulanya aku hanya berniat membantumu karena permintaan dari para guru. Tapi ternyata.. Setelah mengenalmu lebih banyak tanpa sengaja aku menemukan banyak potensi di dirimu. Hal itu membuatku gemas!" katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu.. Tanpa sadar aku sudah tertarik padamu dan mendapat segunung informasi tentang kehidupanmu. Aku jadi semakin ingin membantumu, jadi aku menciptakan MIRAI. Kemudian.." Suara Naruto mendadak menghilang.

"..Setelah dekat denganmu. Perasaanku mulai berubah," timpalnya lalu memberi tatapan penuh makna padaku.

Tiba-tiba laju jantungku jadi terpacu tak beraturan.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Aku suka padamu. Kamu mau kan mengizinkanku merajut masa depanmu sekali lagi? Masa depanmu dan masa depanku tepatnya."

Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa marah, perasaan yang mengisi dadaku saat itu justru kebahagiaan yang tak kentara. Aneh.

"Kurasa.. Kurasa aku juga suka padamu. Jadi kenapa tidak?"

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Story Owned by Aizawa Harumi**_


End file.
